Doc Scratch
Not to be confused with the Final Agent. |first_appearance = Page 505|aka = Whyte Wordes Guy, Rollycoaster Logue|typing_style = White text. Perfect grammar and syntax.|image1 = Doc.png}}Doc Scratch,' '''also known as '''Whyte Wordes Guy,' is an officer of . He uses pure white text and no handle, making him difficult to read on pages with white background, making corrupted characters give up instantly, if they weren't already scared away by his advanced vocabulary. the name o gives to the person writing the rollycoster logue. Being scratch|nearly}} omniscient, he is an extremely skilled manipulator. Not only is he uncorrupted, but he is even aware of the Homestuck ''storyline, such as Rose's role as Seer of Light, rather than Lord of Space. Doc Scratch appears as a humanoid figure in a white and green suit with a white handgun. His head is shaped like a cue ball. '''Biography' Doc Scratch was born in a different time and place than the Final Agent, despite their similar birth from a cue ball. This cue ball gave them near omniscience, with a few well placed gaps in their knowledge about Void entities, doomed timelines, the reader, and each other. Each will also eventually be destroyed by a demon born from their counterparts demise. Possibly because of this fact, a childish rivalry was born between the two white words guys. To compete with each other, they invented a game called "Master Chess" to entertain themselves, which makes more full use of their vast intellect. Doc Scratch used to be superior at this game, but with time the Final Agent overtook him. Doc Scratch also works to undermine some of the Final Agent's plans, such as by exerting his own manipulations over Vrasky, making her the new . Doc Scratch acts as the First Guardian of Harold, assigned with the task of protecting an intelligent species, guiding them toward playing Sburb. Doc Scratch adopted this position however, while the true Haroldian First Guardian was busy. As part of this, he also kidnapped the Handmaid and guides the Felt. He has also taken an interest in other forms of intelligent life. As Jhon Ebgret is playing Sburb in "Rollercoaster Tycoon mode", he does not enter the session through the standard method and do not gain a sprite. Instead, Doc Scratch offered to act as a stand in to inform Jhon what his immediate goals are, the first of which was to build a park that would reach 413 guests with a rating of at least 612/1000 in an hour's time. When Jhon completed this task, Scratch directed him to his "victory coaster", which sent him to an unknown planet for his next scenario. He might also be in contact with Vrasky, as he was able to contact Jhon immediately after she directed him to install the game, and she has been revealed to be the infamous . During the Intermishin, mentions that he spoke to the Doc about the Corruption and returning to the old reality where everything wasn't complete shit, he replied "scratch|That reality does not exist.}}" When Jhon arrives in the Land of Dollers and Danger, Doc Scratch continues to provide instruction to Jhon, chastising him for his stupidity, and warning that "If you truly wish to be a successful tycoon, my word should take precedence over all others." Jhon ignores his advice though and gets himself killed by Obana. When Rose Lalonde finds Jhon's corpose though, Doc Scratch addresses her by name and then messages her on her own account. Doc Scratch is characteristically unhelpful in his conversation with Rose, alluding to things she can't understand from her frame of reference. We readers on the other hand may note that he is aware of Rose's previous status as a Seer of Light, and his knowledge of o. He then explains that today is the day of his death, which marks the coming of . According to Scratch, there are only two beings he considers more powerful than himself: and the person who kills him, each of which are arguably the two most evil people in existence.He then leaves to teleport Lil' Cal onto Dabe's Bro's meteor. Later, we find Doc Scratch watching Timmy through a television in his study, which breaks down right before things get good. Instead, he addresses the audience directly and offers to give a thrilling lecture on troll romance. When the MSPA reader begins to cry however, calms him, assuring that o will provide in the future, even if he's slow. After Rose Lalonde destroys Animaker, Doc Scratch loses sight of the battlefield. He goes to check on something being kept in a chest in another room being held by The Handmaid. This turns out to be Andrew Hussie. When the MSPA Reader is dropped off with the Final Agent, Doc Scratch becomes jealous and tries to reclaim the narrative, priding himself on being an excellent host. The two white words guys fight with each other until the MSPA reader imagines them kissing, at which point Doc Scratch teleports them away. Personality Doc Scratch is presented as a mysterious gentleman, polite yet malicious, and extremely knowledgeable. Like in Homestuck, he enjoys his conversations with Rose. He is one of the few people to fully understand the true nature of the Corruption, including the fact that it's not really a "corruption" at all. However, it seems like even he has some difficulty with it, such as being unable to fix a corrupted tv once it was broken. This likely due to the inherent limitations normal people have interacting with corrupted objects, rather than some lack of knowledge on his part. Doc Scratch is aware of both Homestuck and CaNWC properly, and also has some kind of relationship with o, even having framed pictures of him in his study. Doc Scratch also has an intense rivalry going on with the Final Agent. The Final Agent is more openly hostile in his personality, whereas Doc Scratch more fully embraces the image of an "excellent host." This rivalry often devolves into childish squabbles, despite their omniscience.Category:Normal Category:Characters Category:CaNWC Antagonists/Enemies Category:Guardians